


L'Hymne á l'amour

by Miyako1912



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyako1912/pseuds/Miyako1912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él tan solo quiere verla, antes de irse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Hymne á l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Esta inspirado en la canción de la gran señora Edith Piaf y este fic es para Neko-C espero que te guste y que tengas tiempo para el postre.

Era una mañana hermosa en ese lugar, se podían escuchar los pajaritos cantar, se podía respirar el dulce aroma de las flores y se podía sentir la cálida brisa del viento recorrer cada sentimiento de la piel. Pero no muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba una hermosa casa de madera pintada de blanco, que tan solo de verla te daba una sensación de tranquilidad, en ese mismo lugar de color puro, se encontraba una hermosa joven.

La hermosa chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca y de hermosa figura fina, se encontraba acostada en una hamaca, el viento jugada con su cabello rubio y lo mesia de un lado a otro, el suave viento acariciaba su piel blanca y jugaba con su hermoso vestido blanco, y ahí se encontraba ella acostada con los ojos cerrados sin notar que una cierta persona la miraba con tantas ansias.

Hacía tiempo que la estaba mirando, no quería interrumpirla de ese hermoso sueño que a la mejor ella estaba teniendo en esos instantes, así que mejor opto por mirarla desde lejos, como un espectador que mira una hermosa obra de arte. El joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules y de rostro similar al de ella, se mordía los labios con tal de aguantarse las ganas de besarle en ese momento y expresarle ese amor que él sentía por ella, pero no podía, había algo que se lo impedía y eso se llamada: Moral.

La joven abrió lentamente los ojos y miro el cielo azul y las nubes traviesas haciendo figuras extrañas en el mismo cielo, la chica sonrió y con una energía radiante se sentó en la hamaca y empezó a jugar con sus pies subiendo y bajando las piernas, jugando como si fuera una niña de 5 años, hasta que sintió que alguien la mirada y con una sonrisa volteo.

—¡Len! ¿Eres tú? — pregunto la rubia aun con una sonrisa.

El chico con una sonrisa se acercó a ella poco a poco y cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella, miro sus ojos azules iguales a los de él, con su mano derecha acaricio su rostro lentamente, al diablo la moral, al diablo el qué dirán, él la amaba y él estaba seguro que ella también lo quería, así que poco a poco se fue agachando hasta que quedar a su altura de ella, y ella por su parte sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Te extrañe mucho, sabía que volverías, en ningún momento deje de pensar en ti— la chica tenia lágrimas en los ojos mojando sus mejillas, pero nada de eso le importo, lo más importante ya estaba con ella.

—Te dije que iba a volver, no podía morir sin volver a verte— le sonrió y la beso tierna-mente y con un poco de temor al ser rechazado, pero nada de eso paso, ella le había correspondido.

El tiempo se paró para ellos dos, no existía nada a su alrededor, solo estaban ellos dos. Las manos de Len estaban en la cintura de la joven rubia, mientras ella tenía sus manos en la nuca de este, haciendo que el beso sea más profundo y con más pasión, Len poco a poco se fue encimando en Rin, haciendo que esta se fuera acostando en la hamaca, hasta quedar en una posición un poco conocida para todos: él encima de ella. Aun en esa posición no dejaron de besarse y acariciarse, sintiendo el amor y la necesidad de estar juntos, pero todo lo hermoso tiene que acabar y se acabó, ya que a los dos les faltada aire y necesitaban respirar a muy a su pesar.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, hasta que el rubio le hablo:

—Te amo — le susurro él, haciendo que ella se sonrojara al instante, lo cual le causó mucha gracia al rubio.

—¿Quieres comer algo?, debes estar muy cansado — ella se volteo al sentir sus mejillas arder, así que con una mano lo empujo lentamente, haciendo que este se alejara de ella.

—Me encantaría comer la rica sopa que haces y me gustaría probar ese rico café que solo tú sabes preparar— le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Ok, vamos adentro.— le contesto, se paró de la hamaca y antes de salir de ese lugar le robo un beso a Len — me la debes, por irte y dejarme sola, además de que no me enviaste ni una carta — le reclamo la chica.

—Lo siento, Rin de verdad no podía escribir, ya sabes cómo es la guerra— le explico el joven chico.

—Si por mi fuera te dejo afuera de la casa, pero mejor me desquito de otra forma — le saco la lengua y se fue hacia la cocina como acto siguiente, dejando al pobre Len rendido.

Len se encontrada mirando la casa donde él y su hermana vivían, de verdad la casa estaba muy cambiada, no tenía mucho tiempo de haberse ido a la guerra y ahora que el regresada todo estaba diferente, la rubia salió de la cocina con una bandeja y vio a Len mirando la casa.

—cambie algunas, para cuando regresaras ... vieras algo diferente — le dijo la chica

—Valla y sí que esta diferente — sonrió, para luego postrar sus ojos en la comida — ¡Que rico! — se acercó a la bandeja y la ayudo a poner los platos en la mesa, se sentó en una silla y empezó a comer como si fuera años que no comía, sus ojos miraron el frutero que estaba en el centro de la mesa, hasta que vio un plátano lo cual sin pensar lo tomo y se lo comió.

Rin lo mirada con una sonrisa en su labios, aun no lo podía creer su querido hermano estaba con ella y no dejaría que él se fuera de nuevo, le llamaría a Miku y le diría la buena noticia e incluso le llamaría a Meiko para decirle que él si estaba vivo y no que no había muerto, cómo podía morir su hermano, si él estaba con ella en ese momento... era una locura.

Después de que Len comiera, Rin lo llevo a su habitación para que descansara un poco, ya que este se veía cansado, pero le daba igual, ante sus ojos se veía hermoso. Cuando llegaron a la habitación ella le ayudo a quitarse el uniforme que tenía puesto, hasta que se asustó al ver una herida en su torso.

—¡DIOS! LEN! ¿QUE ES ESO? — grito al ver la herida.

—No es nada, solo es una pequeña herida que me hice en combate — le sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

—tendré que curarte eso, se puede infectar — le dijo en un tono de preocupación, mientras trata de ayudar a Len que se acostara en la cama, después de ayudarlo, salió de la habitación para ir hacia la cocina, hasta que se escuchó el timbre.

La rubia abrió la puerta y vio a una joven de cabello largo verde, ojos verdes y de tez blanca, tenía un vestido negro y sus ojos se veían tristes y en sus manos tenía una carta. La rubia al ver a su amiga en ese semblante se quedó callada, hasta que por fin de después de dos o tres minutos hablo.

—Miku, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas de esa manera? — le pregunto la joven rubia

—Rin, Siento ser yo la que tenga que decirte esto...— se quedó callada por unos minutos, mirando a Rin.

—¿Qué me quieres decir? — se preocupó la menor y su tono de voz sonó un poco preocupado, no era normal ver a su amiga así en ese estado cuando ella era la más alegre.

—Tienes que ser fuerte Rin... lo que te voy a decir es algo horrible— la chica quería llorar en esos momentos, pero tenía que ser fuerte y lo fue, tomo aire y con una voz media quebradiza le dijo — Hoy en mi casa recibí una carta de la base militar de Saint Luis y no me dieron buenas noticias... sobre Len —

—Pero que dices Miku, Len está en la casa.— Rin interrumpió a Miku y aunque Rin tenía su voz media quebradiza

—!RIN ! Escúchame, por favor...— espero a que su amiga la mirara y así fue la rubia miro a la peliverde. — Len... mu...murió...Len murió... en plena acción — la peli verde tenia lágrimas y su voz se escuchada mal

—NO... no... NOOOOO... tú mientes, él está arriba en la habitación. — Rin sin pensarlo salió corriendo directo hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta y no vio al pelirrubio, la rubia grito a todo pulmón al no verlo — LEN ¿DONDE ESTAS? LEN — Salió de la habitación y fue hacia las demás habitaciones, abriendo y cerrando puertas, pero no lo volvió a ver.

Miku por su parte subió hacia donde estaba su amiga y la encontró llorando en una de las habitaciones, entro a la habitación y camino hacia ella a paso lento, se incoó junto a Rin y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras que la rubia llorada sin parar en los brazos de la peliverde.

 

_Si un día la vida te arranca de mí_

_Si tú mueres o estás lejos de mí_

_No me importa si me amas_

_Para mí, yo también moriría._

Rin sabía que Len la había ido a visitar, y su último deseo fue verla y tal como él quería la volvió a ver y ella también. Solo ella espera el día el que pueda estar con él en ese lugar prometido.

_Tendremos la eternidad para nosotros_

_En la inmensidad azul_

_En el cielo_   _sin problemas_

_Mi amor crees que nos amamos unos a otros_

_Dios reúne a los amante._

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Les vengo a dejar este oneshot y es un lindo Kagaminecest, perdón si es un poco trágico al final, pero me inspire mucho en la película de la Vie en Rose y hay una escena donde sale la hermosa canción de L'hymne á l'amour (El himno al Amor)y pues espero que les guste y sea de su agrado.


End file.
